


Short Stories

by terriblush



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terriblush/pseuds/terriblush
Summary: One shots.A collection of scenes and ficlets that didn't fit anywhere else for various reasons. Currently only ME: Andromeda, but might add some from the original trilogy in the future.Each chapter rated separately.Prompts taken from: https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/





	1. Betrayal - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Would you just listen to me for two seconds?” This is something I really wish we had the option to do in game.
> 
> Rating: T  
> Category: Gen
> 
> Characters: F!Ryder, Jaal Ama Darav

Jaal sped angrily out of the empty base and across the sand. Ryder jetted after him with her biotics, trying to catch up.

“Jaal _wait, please_ —” she called, but he kept going. Past the nomad, no apparent goal other than _away from here_. He was faster than her, even using her biotics to keep her from sinking into the sand.

“Would you just _listen_ to me for two seconds?” she yelled.

He whirled around, sending static snapping to the ground and sand billowing up. Ryder froze for a second at the _rage_ in his narrowed eyes. Even though she knew to her bones that he would never raise a hand to her, her hindbrain was screaming that _a huge angry soldier_ had targeted her and she _had no cover._ She took as deep a breath as she could to try and calm the blood pounding through her temples.

“What should I listen to you say?” he asked. His voice got rougher and louder as he spoke. “Will it be promises like you made to that _thing, right in front of me?_ ”

Jaal closed his eyes and curled his arms tightly around himself.

“Why are you pleading for _me_ to listen to _you_ now, when you paid me no mind while _I begged you_ not to make a bargain with _the very pestilence that ravages my civilization?_ ” The sound of his anguished fury echoed across the dunes.

Ryder took a few more breaths. “Because we’re going to double cross them.”

His legs slowly folded up under him and he sank to the ground with a pained sound. She jetted over and dropped to her knees in front of him, an arms length away.

“I’m _not_ going to honor the deal, Jaal,” she whispered.

The wind, their breathing, and her blood rushing through her head were the only sounds she could hear.

“Like the base,” he said, quiet and deep.

“Like the base,” she agreed firmly. “They’ll lower their guard. We’ll shoot them in the back. It won’t work forever, but it might work this time. We’re _going_ to destroy _as many_ of these fuckers as we can. So much the better if they disable themselves first.”

Quiet settled around them again.

Ryder heard Liam opening the nomad and rummaging, then closing the door.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered in a choked voice. “It was a split-second decision. I couldn’t think of a way to let you know beforehand that wouldn’t give my plan away.”

“No,” he said and let out a deep sigh as he sat and let his legs relax. He was still curled around himself protectively. “No, you...don’t owe me an apology for that. I...know you do that in the field all the time, and I _trust_ you. I _should_ trust you. I _said_ I trust you—but I _still_ …” he took in a wet, shaky breath.

“Anything to do with the kett triggers instincts and fears you can’t control. I know. I know it has nothing to do with trusting me or not. That’s...why I apologized. I _knew_ you’d be this upset, and I did it anyway,” Ryder moved over beside him, not quite touching. She could feel his arms starting to relax and his breath getting slower. After a while, he seemed almost back to normal and reached over to cover her hand with his.

“Thank you,” he said quietly, then took in a deep breath and looked over with a small smile, “but if it means fucking off the kett, I’d endure this a hundred more times.”

“Fucking _over_ the kett.”

“ _Shit_.”


	2. Rite of Passage - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unprompted. I love Drack, but I really wish we had an option like this in game. I was mad at the old bastard for days after this comment. Guessed at Cora's age, but I figure hovering around 30 is reasonable.
> 
> Rating: M, discussion of assault and violence  
> Trigger Warning: mention of attempted sexual assault  
> Category: Gen
> 
> Characters: F!Ryder, Nakmor Drack, Jaal Ama Darav (brief)

They were shooting shit in the nomad, waiting for Kallo to bring the Tempest over for a pickup. Ryder smiled around her bite of energy bar at the conversation going on between Drack and Jaal.

Jaal was leaning on the back of the seat, looking at Drack in puzzlement. “But couldn’t you... _not_ do the rite, and _live_ instead?”

“If ya call that _living_ ,” Drack answered.

Ryder smiled wider and reached for her water. Jaal chuckled and shook his head.

“What was _your_ rite of passage, Ryder?” Jaal turned to her with an easy smile.

She took a drink and hummed, but her thoughts were interrupted by Drack’s dismissive grumble.

“She’s a _girl_.”

Every muscle in her body froze as heat shot down from the back of her head. Her vision swam for a minute and she felt lightheaded.  _What?_ Drack had...helped her, bolstered her with gruff support. She thought he’d... _still_. After _everything_.

Ryder took in a deep breath and rested her shaking hands on the steering wheel. She grit her teeth against a lump of pain in her throat and felt tears roll down her cheeks. Yep. That fucking figures, doesn’t it.

Before she could collect herself, Kallo’s voice came over the comm. _“Ground squad, I have a visual. The storm is starting to calm, so I’m setting down in the basin just east of your location.”_

Ryder answered, her voice barely hoarse at all. “Copy that, Kallo. Basin to the east.” The sound of the Tempest flying overhead cut through and shook the vehicle gently. “There you are. I can see your shadow through the storm and have a clear ping. Heading over. Let us know when the ramp is lowered. Ryder out.”

She put on her seatbelt and put the nomad in gear. No one said a word while she drove to the rendezvous point.

 _“Ramp’s down, ground team. Welcome home.”_ Kallo said.

“Thanks Kallo,” Ryder said, and switched off the comm.

She drove up the ramp and settled the nomad’s wheels into the locks, turning off the engine when she felt them engage. Gil was doing post mission checks and quickly closing the ramp against Voeld’s freezing winds.

She carefully, mechanically, went through the post mission checklist for the nomad, gathered her things, and got out. Jaal and Drack were already stripping off armor and weapons for checks and cleaning. Gil was telling Kallo everything was secure for takeoff.

Hands still shaking, mind buzzing with red static, jaw tight around the painful lump in her throat that _wouldn’t fucking go away_ , Ryder walked over to weapons storage and started taking hers out of their holsters.

“Jaal?” she asked quietly.

“Yes, Ryder?” he answered, looking up in surprise.

“Still wanna know about my rite of passage?”

There was tense silence. Jaal was watching her carefully, probably seeing right through her. He nodded quietly when she caught his eye.

She closed her eyes and started taking the heat sinks out of her weapons.

“My rite of passage was a week of suspension from school and a month of counseling when I was fourteen. It was because I punched a guy who had grabbed my ass in the hallway. He got the same punishment. He did it again to my friend a few weeks later.”

She carefully stored the used heat sinks in the compartment for them and hung her weapons.

“It was nearly biting off a general’s son’s lip and breaking his finger to get away when he cornered me at a party, and deciding to not press charges in exchange for a posting on a dig in the Verge and _not getting a black mark on my record._ ”

She ignored Jaal’s gasp and made sure her weapons were secure.

“It was watching my mother waste away from a preventable disease.”

She slammed the door on her weapons locker and set the decontamination cycle.

“It was hitting terminal velocity with half a broken jump jet and _surviving_.”

She turned and stomped over to Drack.

“It was watching my father suffocate in front of me after giving me his helmet, then nearly dying anyway. It was waking up to find out he’d given _me_ his fucking job instead of his second, who’s ten years older than me and _actually trained for it._ ”

She leaned forward.

“It was running blind through the Scourge, then talking the angara into not killing me where I stood.”

She glared into Drack’s eye for a heartbeat.

“And today my rite of passage is hearing _another_ man I thought I respected treat me as less than him.”

She balled her shaking hands into fists.

“Drack, at my age you were probably still trying to learn how to wipe your ass, so you can take that sexist _shit_ and shove it right back up where you pulled it from,” Ryder whispered. “And if I _ever_ hear anything like that out of you again, you will have two choices: I’ll drop you off with Morda or with Kesh, and you can explain to _either of them_ why you are _no longer allowed on my fucking ship._ ”

Ryder stayed where she was until Drack nodded, then turned and left, holding more tears back with force of will alone. Silence followed as she walked out of the cargo bay.


	3. Fear - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You can't expect me to stay behind!”
> 
> Rating: T  
> Category: F/M
> 
> Characters: Sara Ryder, Jaal Ama Darav

“You can't expect me to _stay_ _behind!”_

“I can, and I do.”

She was _infuriatingly_ calm about this.

“You want me to watch you walk onto the kett flagship _without_ me,” his voice wasn't getting louder because he didn't think it had ever _been_ this loud before. “You're going to face the _skkutting_ _Archon_ and you expect me to do _nothing?”_

“I didn't say that. You didn't give me a _chance_ to say that.”

“What am I supposed to _do,_ Sara?” he sat on the end of her bed with his face in his hands. “I've—so _many_...I've lost so _many_ people I love. They've taken _so many of us._ And you're asking me—” he cut off with a sob. He felt her touch his shoulders, kneel in front of him. He slumped in defeat.

“I'm asking you to lead the second team,” she said. “I need Cora to stay in command of the Tempest. I need _you_  to be ready to mop up behind us, or pull our asses out of the fire. To wait until we see what's there, until we need you. To keep Drack and Vetra safe with you in that hellhole when we need backup—and I'm _sure_ we will, whatever happens.”

She tugged his hands away and kissed his cheeks. He looked down, then pulled her up into his lap and held her close. He buried his face in her neck.

“...and...if the worst happens…” she whispered, and he clung to her tightly, “I'm asking you to _live.”_

“Sara, _no_ —”

 _“If_ the worst happens,” she went on, her voice rigid as her body, “they don't know how to exalt humans or asari yet. The worst they can do is torture or kill me.”

Jaal held her as close and he could, as tightly as he could. He relaxed slightly when she gasped for breath. If he _never let go_ , maybe they would merge together and the rest of the universe would disappear.

Sara turned and pulled him up to face her. Her eyes were red, her eyelids puffy. He was sure his were bright blue. She cupped his face, watched her thumbs as she stroked his wet cheeks.

“If this goes to shit, I want you to _get the fuck out,_ you hear me?” Tears flooded and she closed her eyes. She took a breath before opening them again. Her eyes were blazing, commanding. Her words reached into his heart. “Whatever happens over there, _he will **not** have you.”_

He wrapped an arm around her waist and cupped the back of her head. He kissed her forehead and rested his against it. His tears dripped onto hers.

“Okay,” he sighed, soft and hoarse, deep and rolling. “Okay, Sara.”

Her tension melted and he leaned down to kiss her. Warm and desperate and scared. His love was thrumming down his spine and he carefully let it out into her. He pulled her closer, kissed her harder. She had one hand on his cheek and one on the back of his head. Her knees clung to him tightly. Maybe she wanted the rest of the universe to fade away, too.

_He will **not** have you._

It did make sense for him to lead the second team, but it was an excuse. She was trying to protect him, keep the piece of her heart he'd found his way into safe so she could do this. And he would let her.

Still, with her relieved in his arms and his consuming love for her trickling from his fingertips, Jaal swore to himself that no matter what, the Archon _would not have her either._

If anything happened, he would tear that whole ship apart to find her.


	4. Bonds - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Get out of my way!"
> 
> Headcanon: Based on their leg structure and musculature, in addition to the way the models run in game, I think angara could jump much further than humans can safely. Jaal uses that here.
> 
> Rating: T  
> Category: Gen, Other
> 
> Characters: any!Ryder/Jaal Ama Darav, Liam Kosta, Peebee, SAM

“Get _out_ of my way!”

“Jaal, wait—”

Liam had braced himself well and had quite a bit more lithe strength than he seemed to. People often underestimated it. He also had experience dealing with terrified people who were bigger than him. It _might_ have been enough if Jaal hadn’t had, in addition to a height and weight advantage, 1) the ability to give him a _nasty_ shock and 2) _adrenaline_ _fueled_ _desperation_ on his side.

Without even pausing, Jaal shoved his arm into Liam’s face, hooked his foot behind his knee, and sent a snap of electricity into the inside of his upper arm.

 _“Fucking hell!”_ Liam yelled as he went down. He tucked his head and rolled over to launch himself at the back of Jaal’s legs. He missed, because they floated up in a blue cloud just before he reached them. He managed to duck to keep from slamming into the biotic field.

“Sorry!” Peebee called, barely audible over Jaal’s half translated cursing. She pulled him back out of the main hallway into the entry to the cargo bay before sitting him down on his feet. She kept him there and let him stew while she waited for Liam. He walked up wincing and rubbing his arm, shaking the feeling back into it.

“Let. Me. _**Go,** Peebee.”_ Jaal seethed. He’d stopped struggling, but his face was darkening through violet and edging toward royal purple.

“No,” she said, crossing her arms. She looked scruffy, pale, and exhausted, but perfectly able to hold him there as long as she wanted. “You wouldn’t listen to reason, so now you’re in time out.”

His jaw was tight, and he glared like he wanted to shove her through the wall, but he finally closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then another. After three, he started breathing in through his nose and out in a rhythm. After ten, his color was fading back to normal. After a full two minutes, Peebee let the stasis field fade and he sat in the floor, continuing to breathe evenly.

She exchanged a glance with Liam, who said, “Go on, I’ve got him. Get something to eat. You need it after...everything. Even asari have to refuel your biotics eventually.”

Her mouth scrunched up and she looked between them, but nodded and headed to the galley. When the door opened, Jaal spoke quietly.

“Thank you, Peebee.”

“Don’t mention it, bud,” she said, but smiled at the back of his head. He nodded.

Liam sat down cross legged in front of him and waited.

> _Jaal had been in engineering talking to Gil when they’d gotten back, earlier than planned. He’d gone out to greet them and...Liam and Lexi were rushing Ryder’s limp unconscious body to the medbay. There’d been so much_ red _, like...a child’s drawing, like paint spilling everywhere, and...a moment of confusion before realization_ slammed _into him and he was vaulting over the railing to run._
> 
> _He didn’t even hear Peebee calling his name as she got out of the nomad. He rounded the corner and saw Liam leaving the medbay. He looked shaken, then caught Jaal’s eye and stepped forward to block his way. His vision had blurred._

After another couple minutes, his breathing relaxed into something less deliberate and he slumped forward onto his knees.

“Are you okay?” Liam asked.

“Not really, no,” Jaal sighed. He was still looking at the floor in front of him.

“Better than before, though?”

“Calmer, anyway. Thank you.”

They were silent for a while.

“Everything should be fine,” Liam offered. “Peebee...pulled Ryder out of the way in time. Just...a clip from the fiend, and I was able to land a couple grenades in its mouth to finish it off. Medigel...well, it’s a miracle worker, and we got right to Lexi.”

Jaal nodded and took an uneven breath. “You...I’m sure you need to clean up and rest.”

“I don’t think I should leave you by yourself,” Liam said.

“No, it’s alright. Come on.” Jaal stood and held a hand out. Liam grabbed it to pull himself up. They walked into the crew quarters and Jaal sat while Liam stripped out of his armor and grabbed his shower kit.

“I haven’t...I realized just now that I’ve been very lucky. I’ve never seen a _partner_ so badly wounded. I’m surprised I...well, I’m sorry,” Jaal said. He looked sheepish and embarrassed under his thick layer of worry.

“Well, people...can react like that. Humans, turians, and asari anyway. Never dealt with a worried, terrified krogan and _I never want to._ So, y’know, par for the course...uh, that means normal,” Liam shrugged, then glared at him. “Except for you _zapping_ me. _Ow,_ by the way.”

“I am sorry, truly. It was automatic. You’re not hurt, are you?”

“No, I’m fine. It’s ok,” Liam said. “Back in a minute.” He headed into the bathroom.

Jaal collapsed more completely into the chair. It was too small and the wrong shape. At least the discomfort helped keep him distracted.

_*“Jaal?”*_

He jumped and looked around before he recognized SAM’s voice coming through the crew quarters speaker.

“SAM?! Is Ryder—” His vision started to blur again and he felt his throat tighten.

_*“Ryder is stable, but still unconscious. Dr. T’Perro is still working. I...wanted to...offer my company, while we wait.”*_

Jaal took a deep breath and relaxed his hands. He cleared his throat and took another breath.

“Thank you, SAM. That is kind of you to offer.”

_*“It is also slightly self-serving. Dr. T’Perro has declined my assistance. I’m used to actively intervening when Ryder is injured.”*_

“You’re worried,” Jaal said.

_*“I suppose that’s an accurate description. I’m often concerned for Ryder, but I can usually assist somehow. Waiting is...troubling.”*_

Jaal quietly laughed and shook his head. “Yes. Waiting _is_ troubling, SAM. That’s why I always have a project to work on. When my hands are moving, my mind is still.” He looked down at his hands while he was talking. “My true mother always says that a still mind can hear the soul.”

_*“I am currently working on other tasks with 95% of my processor, but it doesn’t seem to soothe the way it apparently helps many organic sentients.”*_

“Maybe it’s harder to distract an AI.”

 _*“I don’t think I have ever_ been _distracted. The closest I think I get is when Ryder is in the field.”*_

“It doesn’t always work for us, either. In those situations, company sometimes helps.”

 _*“Yes,”*_  SAM said. * _“Thank you for sharing yours, Jaal.”*_

“You’re welcome.”

_*“If you would like to talk while we wait, I would appreciate expanding my knowledge of angaran languages.”*_

Jaal smiled and nodded. “Alright,” he said. “Let’s talk.”


	5. Sleep - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Are you sure we should be doing this?"
> 
> Rating: E  
> Category: M/F, completely gratuitous smut  
> Pairing: Jaal Ama Darav/Sara Ryder

She stared at the APEX team information until it swam in front of her. Team rosters, experience, deployments, mission lists prioritized a hundred different ways, requisition requests and budget allocation. Injuries and transfers. And now, in addition, information on coordinating angaran Resistance teams working jointly on missions.

_Why did I tell Kandros I'd help out with this? Yes, ok, I know where the need is most urgent but...damn I need some sleep._

She checked the time. 0214. Great. Well, maybe—

The door to the cargo bay opened and she jumped. Jaal was walking through the doorway, yawning hugely. His shirt rode up as he lifted his arms and stretched his legs out. She bit her cheek as her eyes raked over him, then felt a flare of guilt when their eyes met and she realized he'd caught her staring.

“Ryder!” he blinked in surprise, “You're up very late.”

She nodded and sighed through her nose as she turned back to the console. “Yeah, I'm having trouble sleeping,” she said. “You too?”

“No,” he said. He came over to stand next to her with his arms crossed. “Angara sleep schedules are more flexible than yours. When I can, I like to take a few hours to myself while most of the crew is sleeping.”

“Hm, yeah, solitude can be peaceful. And I imagine it can be hard to come by for angara,” she glanced up at him.

Jaal smiled and nodded. “I started doing it when I first came aboard and _was_ having trouble sleeping, and I find I like it.” He looked back down in concern. “ _You_ , though, should really have uninterrupted sleep, yes?”

“Yeah,” she sighed. “Just...stress messes with it.”

He nodded again.

She fiddled, scrolling aimlessly through information, waiting for him to go. He didn't. She felt his gaze on her and she blushed.

“Is this helping lower your stress?” he asked quietly, sliding a comforting hand onto her back and looking down over her shoulder.

She couldn’t control the shiver, but she forced herself to breathe slowly. There was no thought of moving away, and not just because the warm weight of his hand made her feel like she would burst into a cloud of butterflies.

As he had gotten more comfortable, Jaal asked her permission to use more casual touch when talking with her. Ryder noticed he was doing so with other members of the crew, too. He hadn't mentioned it, but medical information from Aya indicated that angara became touch starved very quickly and at a relatively low threshold. Much sooner than humans would. She had been concerned, and made it a point to try and set aside her...inappropriate reactions...and help him feel welcomed and happy.

He rubbed in a circle above the curve of her waist. Completely chaste, even by human standards, if a little familiar. Perfectly normal behavior between friendly angara.

Ryder's thoughts were definitely not chaste or friendly. She firmly steered them toward the screen in front of her.

She shrugged and sighed, then crossed her arms.

“Not really,” she said. “Honestly, it's just reminding me of it.”

She felt him looking down at her. She glanced up, and Jaal was watching her patiently, like he was waiting for her to pick up on something obvious.

She sighed. “Okay, _fine,”_ she said, and reached to switch it off.

He patted her gently and started sending a soft current through his hand. He was still and warm and tall next to her. And he was still touching her. She wanted…no. _No, Sara._

“Is there anything I can do to help?” he asked.

She huffed through her nose. “Nothing that's not _way_ too risqué for me to ever have the nerve to say aloud.”

His hand stilled. His current faded. He was…

 _Wait. Shit. I didn't_ say _that?_

Ryder swallowed. She put her hand on her forehead.

_I did, didn't I. Crap._

She rubbed her eyes to hide her blush and keep from looking at him. She cleared her throat.

“Well. Seems I'm a little less coherent than I thought. I’m sorry about that. It was inappropriate. I'm way too tired and loopy.” She waved both hands and shrugged as she stepped away. “I think I better try to get back to sleep now. I'll, uh, see you in the morning, Jaal.”

_Get out of here before you make it worse you freaking disaster._

She took two steps before a large, warm hand touched the nape of her neck. His fingers slowly moved up through the short hair at the back of her head.

Her legs locked in place and she held her breath. She felt tense heat in the pit of her stomach and along her shoulders.

Jaal stepped close behind her. His hand was still in her hair. His other hand was on her arm. Gentle warmth above her elbow. Reassurance, soothing comfort on her scalp. Perfectly innocent. For an angara.

She felt his breath when he leaned down to ask, “What does... _rriss-kay_...mean?”

_This is not even fair._

She swallowed and closed her eyes. “You _really_ need me to tell you?” she asked.

“Not _need_ , no. I could look it up myself. But I would like you to.”

Jaal gently tugged her arm and she turned to face him at the suggestion. He pulled one hand back and moved the other to her shoulder.

“I meant that I think you can probably figure it out easily enough from context,” she said, crossing her arms and looking down.

“Maybe,” he said.

There was a note in his voice that helped her finally manage to look him in the eye. His head was tilted in curiosity and one corner of his mouth was curved up. She blushed harder.

 _I need to leave_ right now.

She didn't.

“But…” he paused and pulled both arms back to cross them over his chest. “it could just be...hope.” He shrugged.

“What are you hoping for?” she asked.

He looked down, then took a small step forward into her space before looking up again.

“I hope you'll tell me the ways you'd like me to help you sleep.”

She tried to breathe. Acid flared in her stomach. She bit her lip.

“You _are_ flirting with me, right?” she asked, heart pounding.

His smile widened. “I'm _trying_ to,” he shrugged, “but I don't know how successfully I'm managing it.”

Ryder laughed in surprise and he answered with a chuckle.

“Really?” she asked.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, seriously.

 _No!_ She swallowed. “No,” she said.

They were staring at each other, then someone moved—he reached for her, she stepped closer—and they were kissing.

He was warm and thick and— _What the hell am I doing?_ She really should stop.

She didn't.

 _“Mmm…”_ he hummed into her mouth and pressed closer. His hands were spread on her back. She shivered and he slid them to her hips, making her gasp. They parted, slightly.

“Um,” she said breathlessly, “I...um.” She swallowed. “Are you sure we should be doing this?” she asked.

He pressed his forehead against hers. “Probably not,” he whispered. He didn't move away, and his hands rubbed in firm circles, edging backwards.

“We're going to anyway, aren't we?” she asked.

He kissed her again, _hard_ , moving one hand up to the back of her head and cupping her ass firmly with the other.

_Guess that's a yes._

A deep moan escaped her and trailed off into a whimper when she felt his teeth scrape gently on her lips. She grabbed his shoulders and stood on her tiptoes to get closer to him.

He let out words between gasps and kisses. “I would— _love_ —to— _mmm_ — _Ryder_ —”

She interrupted. _“Sara.”_

“Hmm?” he asked as he pressed their mouths together again. She slid her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His fingers dug in just a little more.

She pulled back and nipped his jaw before answering. “Sara,” she said. “If we're doing this? Call me _Sara.”_

“Yes,” he whispered as he nuzzled downward, his breath hot on her jaw. “Sara. Your name is... _mmf_ …” His words cut off, muffled against her neck. Both of his hands grabbed her ass and lifted and he started carrying her toward the tech lab. Her legs grabbed onto him eagerly and he stuttered. “is— _ah_ - _ss_ —s-soft,” he chuckled in self deprecation and shivered, then resumed kissing down her neck.

The door closed behind them and he leaned on it in apparent relief. His mouth reached the neckline of her shirt and stopped. He pressed his forehead to her neck and took a deep breath. She brushed her hands down the back of his head, spreading her fingers and carefully exploring.

“Sara,” he said softly, “please, tell me…” He took another deep breath and shivered, then raised his head. She looked down shyly and sighed.

Now that the ice had been broken, so to speak, she felt even less certain than before.

He tilted his head and brought a hand up to brush her cheek, nudging her gently. She closed her eyes and steeled herself, then looked up. Jaal cupped her cheek and smiled softly. _He's so...I can't…_ His eyes traced carefully over her face, then he sighed and kissed her forehead before lowering her to her feet.

He cleared his throat and glanced away shyly, then looked back. “You're uncertain,” he said. “understandably, and lack of sleep…”

“I'll go, if you want,” she said, wrapping her arms around herself.

He shook his head earnestly. He swallowed, then let out a breath. “I just want you to be sure you want this.”

“Well, what... _is this?”_

He sighed and rubbed his forehead, then looked at her from under his hand with an embarrassed smile. She returned it, and they shared a quiet laugh. Some of their tension eased.

Jaal held his hands out. Open, still. She ignored all the ways she was yelling at herself to run and rested hers in them. His eyes lit when he smiled, then he looked down at her hands.

“I'm sorry if I've overstepped. I think you're _mesmerizing_. I feel...giddy and warm whenever we speak. You...the thought that you might also…”

She held herself rigid, unsure and afraid to want. His fingers moved softly under her wrists, melting her resolve. She wanted _more_. Just a little further up her arms. Just a soft touch along the inside of her elbow. Just a caress on the side of her neck. Anything he would...

She was talking before she could stop herself. “I never knew someone as sincere and _true_ as you are could exist. You hold so much love. Your heart has room for everything. It's like you can look at _anything_ and see the beauty inside it. You leave me breathless.”

 _Where did that come from?_ Am _I really this sleep drunk?_ She felt a little light-headed, and held tightly to his hands.

His eyes and mouth were open in quiet shock, and a warm current was flowing from his palms.

 _“Sara,”_ Jaal let out in a heartfelt whisper.

Her chest was aching.

“You,” he said, stepping closer and moving his hands up her arms, “I'm amazed, and humbled...and so _desperately_  tempted to...” He leaned down to rest his forehead on hers again. He brought one of her hands up to cover his heart. He leaned further, bringing their lips closer. “I...I want…”

“Me _too,”_ she whispered.

Jaal kissed her. It was no longer an ambiguous, uncertain meeting in the middle, neither of them knowing what the other might want. He acted. Decisively.

She was melting. _How can he kiss at all? What am I going to do if he keeps going?_

She really wanted him to keep going.

He pulled her closer and leaned back against the wall. He touched her with shaking hands, roaming up and down her back, groaning at the curve of her hip. His hands came up to her hair and he pulled away with shorter, hungry kisses and rested their foreheads together again.

“Please,” he panted, shivering, “tell me what you want. What can...what should…”

She huffed nervously and shrugged. “I...don't know what feels right to you, what's too far, how…”

He moved his hands to her hips and lifted her slightly, then pressed their bodies together. He took a deep breath and shivered, then looked into her eyes. He was holding his warm, solid, pulsing erection against her. She gasped and moved closer. His brows and the corner of his mouth quirked slightly.

“Oh.”

His thumbs stroked her hips and he sat her back down. His solid warmth still pressed low into her belly.

“I'd still love to hear the ways you want me to help you get to sleep,” he rumbled.

She swallowed.

“I...uh...hadn't...really thought that far ahead, just…” she fluttered her hands and blushed. He kissed her cheek, and she blushed harder.

“I have an idea?” He walked toward his bed and held a hand out, smiling in invitation. She was reeling, but she took his hand. The urge to run was almost completely banished.

Jaal sat, gently tugging her down to his lap and wrapping his arms around her. His erection was hot against her, but he held himself still, only shivering a few times while she settled. He was warm and solid and slid his arms and legs around to cradle her easily. He moved pillows around behind himself, then reached for a blanket that he tucked around them both. He leaned back and rubbed her arms with a contented sigh.

Ryder grinned. “You're adorable, you know that?” she asked.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head, then kept going down the side until he was nuzzling behind her ear. She shivered, wishing his hands would move down from her shoulders. She wiggled her hips gently, experimentally. His grip tightened for a moment, then loosened again.

She tilted her head and he continued down her neck, spreading warmth through her chest. _He did ask me to tell him what I want._

“I...uh…” she hesitated. He hummed against her curiously and rubbed her upper arms as he kissed her. “I'd like...if you wanted to...it would be _really_ nice if you kept touching me. I mean, only if…”

His mouth stopped long enough for him to speak in a voice gone deep with feeling, _“Shush,_ Sara. I would _love_ to watch you climax in my arms.”

Oh, _fuck_.

“That's not _fair,”_ she whined, resting her head against the side of his neck. She pressed her ass back against him and felt a deep throb of her own when his cock jumped against her. He smiled and kept going, but now his hands were moving down to her body.

 _“Yes,”_ she closed her eyes and whispered when he slid under the blanket and over her sides. He hummed as his hands moved slowly, drawing over her belly, lower, lower. Fast waves expanded into her and she froze with a shocked sound.

“Is this okay?” he asked, pulling her closer. His voice rolled through her softly, vibrating through her shoulders. His breaths were fast, heavy, hot on her skin.

 _“Yes,”_ she answered, closing her eyes and raising up against his hands. She held him tighter against her and shoved back against his dick with a high pitched gasp. He groaned deeply and rocked firmly against her ass.

He moved to the other side of her neck and gasped heavily before he asked, “What do you _want_ , Sara?”

 _“Touch_ me,” she whispered, holding herself tight against him. He groaned again and let one hand move down further, between her legs now, so warm and heavy.

Closer.

Jaal licked up the back of her neck and nibbled on the nape of her neck while he slid his fingers firmly over her clit.

 _“Shit,”_ she gasped.

He hummed and pulled her closer, moving further down. He had stopped sending energy from his hands, but they held her firmly, moving in warm, gentle circles as he explored her.

Her clit was thick, ready, hungry for his touch, her labia tight and slippery under her shorts. She spread her thighs and lifted her hips against his hands and he groaned into her neck. His hand on her belly pressed in harder and edged down to the waistband of her shorts. He slid the tips of his fingers under, rubbing back and forth across her hot skin while he waited.

“Yes, _touch_ me,” she whispered, rocking back and forth between his hands and his cock. He moved quickly, curiously stroking the short hair on her mound, then seeking further into her wet heat. He kept making short weighty sounds when his hands moved, like he could barely restrain himself from her. His cock was eagerly pulsing and she was _saturated_.

Her nipples were _heavy_ and aching to be touched, but she couldn't bring herself to tear her grip away from his thighs. Her entire focus was on his skin sliding smoothly against hers, her wetness spreading onto his fingertips.

She moaned his name and sat back against him, breathlessly asking for more. His arms were shaking and his forehead was pressed hard to the back of her neck. His breath was hot down her back and his fingertips slowly, slowly, spread her open.

Throbbing heat gushed from inside her every time her ass brushed against the thick bulge of his cock. She wanted him to lift her up onto his dick, grab her hard, fuck her until she _screamed_. She'd tried _so_ hard to hold back everything she wanted from him, and now it felt ready to break free.

He'd frozen with his fingers against her opening. A deep shivering groan ran through him and she realized she'd asked for it. She’d actually voiced her desires and she didn't care at _all_ because it was beginning to seem like he might actually _do_ it.

She felt warmth seep from his dick, through his pants, through her shorts. She ground hard against him and he moved his hands carefully. His forefinger moved deeper, spreading her. She clenched her channel and he gasped, sitting up.

“Was that—” he breathed, “did you…?”

She smiled and turned her head to get a look at his flushed face. “I did it on purpose,” she said, “see?” She moved as hard as she could around his hand, encouraging him to go deeper. Which he did, with a shocked hiss. His other hand had moved to her thigh, and she gently guided him to her clit.

“Here, I'm...very sensitive, and…” she gasped and rocked against his hand, “if you touch around and against _this,”_ she froze and shivered as she pressed his fingertips to her clit, over her shorts.

“Guide me,” he whispered.

“Direct touch is too much at first, but _pressure_ and movement around it is _so good,_ especially with you inside me. You'll bring me to orgasm soon if you keep touching me like this.” His dick throbbed _hard_ against her ass. He leaned his head back with a gasp and a rolling moan as he held her firmly between his thighs.

He moved deeper inside her, seeking out more ways to bring her pleasure. She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes with a soft whimper. Her hand held his onto her clit, nudging, leading, and he was a quick study.

“My breasts are sensitive, too, but I don't want you to stop touching me,” she said, rocking down against his hands.

“Touch yourself,” he whispered, dark echoing _want_ dragging the pitch deeper, “take your pleasure, Sara. Let me see you climax, _please_. _Please.”_

She sighed and cupped her breasts gently, lifting and stroking up to her tight nipples. When she moved her thumbnails over them, an answering pulse of heat throbbed through her clit. She held herself tightly and bowed against his hands. Jaal's dick moved and swelled when she did, and he pulled her against him.

 _“Mmm,_ I want to fill you,” he groaned. “I want to draw more of these luscious _sounds_ from you, Sara, and feel you quake around me. Your hips are pure seduction.”

“I want that _so much_. I'm so close, I'll come, I'm, _please Jaal,_ I need _more_ —”

He gave her more pressure and stayed inside, moving steadily.

“You _exquisite temptress,_ yes, Sara, _come_ , let me bring you to the release you crave. However you want me to touch you, as long as you want, I will. I've imagined—I’ve seen how gloriously beautiful you are when you're straining, moving, _sweating_ —but this is more than I'd _ever_ —” he let a soft, thrumming charge into her clit and she cried softly.

Hot wetness gushed over his hand. He groaned her name and thrust. That moment, his thick, insistent cock against her ass, his hand warm and firm on her clit, his finger eagerly filling her—she gasped, pinched her nipples _hard,_ and crashed, spreading herself wide for him with a sob of pleasure.

He let out a shaken breath, then a heaving, whispered, _“Yes, Sara,”_ and kept moving against her.

His breath was hot on her neck, his hands were strong between her legs, and he was a wall behind her, warm and encompassing.

She shivered hard, warmth pouring down to meet the pressure of his touch. She rocked her hips instinctively while she melted down from the high he had brought her to. She leaned against him and lifted her hips, gasping and groaning his name. He pressed closer and kissed her neck, and she sighed as a final few shivers ran through her body before she gave out.

Ryder panted for a few seconds while Jaal gently kissed her neck. He slowly moved his hands away from her, resting them on her thigh and abdomen and rubbing gently.

“Oh, _Sara,”_ he shuddered, “I've wanted to do that for _months.”_ His voice was fading back to normal, losing the breathy, echoing timbre it had picked up.

She shivered hard and laughed. “Wow. _Ha_ , I... _wow.”_

Jaal leaned back on his pillows with a happy sigh, drawing his hands up to her waist. “Yes,” he said, then paused. “If you'd like...it would...well, _I would like it_ if you slept here tonight.”

She smiled and turned to the side, then laid down onto his chest. His dick was still rock hard against her, but he was just watching her with soft eyes.

“I'd like that, yeah,” she said.

He cupped her cheek, then kissed her forehead. He pulled back and smiled. “So...did _that_ help lower your stress?” he asked.

She punched his shoulder and giggled. When she hid her face in his chest, she smiled against the feeling of his deep laughter.

“I can barely feel my _legs,_ Jaal.” A full body shudder expanded from deep in her hips, illustrating her point.

He chuckled smugly and rubbed her back. “So you should have little trouble sleeping now,” he said, opening his omnitool to turn off the overhead lights and dim the console displays.

She stretched over him, noting the deep groan and the way his cock was digging into her.

“Well, _after_ we take care of _this,”_ she whispered, rolling over to her stomach and covering his dick with her hand.

He closed his eyes and hissed as he lifted his hips. “I can wait,” he said, gritting his teeth. “I don't want to keep you awake longer when you need sleep.”

“Some things are worth losing a little sleep over,” she said, “and _you,”_ she gently squeezed his erection, ”definitely qualify.”

 _“Sara,”_ he whispered softly, “are you sure?”

 _“Oh,_ yes.”

He closed his eyes, groaned, and lifted his hips.

“Then _please,”_ he gasped, “don't make me wait while you talk about it. I thought wanting you was torment before, but stars, I can't _stand_ it.”

She hummed happily and lay down over him, feeling him heavy against her stomach. _This is going to be amazing._

She grinned as she climbed up to kiss his neck. He hissed and grabbed her ass tightly when she latched on.

“Thought you said you could wait,” she teased.

His hands flexed and his cock swelled hard. “That was before you _grabbed_ me and started _climbing_ on me and _biting_ me,” he laughed breathlessly, then grinned. “My willpower has limits, Sara.”

“Mmm,” she shivered and moved up further. Now he was nestled right at the top of her thighs and she gently cupped them around his desperately swollen cock. He'd closed his eyes and was panting, clinging to her ass.

“What _does_ it look like when your willpower breaks, I wonder?” she asked. Heat seeped from him and he thrust with an echoing groan. She leaned forward to nip at his lips.

“Will you _beg_ , Jaal?” He gasped. She moved one leg over his, feeling powerful lust pour through her.

“Will you _cry_ for it?” She bit a little harder behind his jaw and threw her other leg over his hip so she was straddling him firmly. She grabbed his shoulders and sat down hard, rolling her hips up along the fullness of his cock.

He nearly sobbed. _“Skkutting_ stars above, Sara, _please, **please** —”_ he pulled her down by her ass and opened his eyes. When their gaze met, they both moaned and slick heat gushed out between them. They gasped and thrust against each other.

“I can't _believe_ —” Jaal gasped and kneaded her ass while he rubbed her against him. “I want—” he groaned.

“Tell me,” she whispered, her mouth open while she stared down.

“I want to lift you onto me like you asked for _so beautifully_. I want you to ride me until I _give out,_ Sara.”

“Fuck _yes_ , that is exactly what I'm going to do, Jaal.”

His head dropped again, his neck was exposed and his dick was big, hot, and wet for her. She sat down harder and he honestly fucking _whimpered_. She needed him lodged inside her _now_.

“Shit,” she gasped, scrambling to tear down her shorts. He felt her move and slid his pants off with clumsy, jerky movements. He sat up to pull off his shirt, then slid his hands under hers when she straddled his thighs.

“Will you take this off, too?” he asked softly. She grinned and threw it away.

They looked each other over, her eyes lingering on his arms and hips before considering his dick. Thick and bobbing gently with his pulse, mostly smooth, and a _very_ definite purple. Lubrication leaked from his base and tip, begging to be spread over his length.

His hands were gentle on her hips and the thumping current that had driven her crazy before was stretching into them. It made her want to roll her hips against him. Which she did, firmly. He sent a heavier current.

She put her hands on his and grinned. _“That_ is a hell of a trick,” she said, raising her eyebrows.

“Says the woman who can _pull me into her,”_ he laughed.

 _“Mmm,_ pleasant surprises all around,” she said, leaning to kiss him.

While their lips were sealed together, she rocked her hips and reached for his cock. She brushed her fingertips over the head and down, then squeezed gently. He got the message and his grip dug into her hips. He was lifting her easily and she felt completely ready when she lined him up.

His arms were shaking, not because of her weight. She pulled back to see his eyes as she brushed his tip between her tight, soaked labia. A flash of electricity ran through him, but he pulled it back and swallowed. His gaze was drawn between her legs and he panted and groaned while she gently spread herself for him.

“Oh that's amazing, Sara. You're...yes, _yes_ , _please_ , I want...” He was staring, entranced, and she hitched her hips with a gasp. So _full_. Her tits ached and her nipples were painfully tight. She'd be deliciously _full_ so _soon_ , and the anticipation was almost as good as it would feel, finally, to have him inside.

 _“Yes,”_ he groaned deeply, and she realized she'd spoken _again_.

“I can't believe I'm actually _saying_ these things—normally I'd never—” she hitched down and forward and he let her sink just a bit further.

 _“Please_ don't stop saying them,” he gasped. His eyes hadn't looked away from where their bodies were joining. He shivered. “You're beautiful, wonderful, _irresistible_ , Sara. I want _all_ of you. _Don't stop.”_

She groaned and closed her eyes, then braced her hands on his arms. “Take what you want, Jaal,” she whispered, feeling a deep throb send wetness onto him.

The head of his cock was inside her and she felt him pulse in response to her words. His fingers dug into her ass harder. “Sara, _yes_ , can I?”

 _“Yes,”_ she groaned, and before she could finish the word he was pulling her down and lifting himself up.

It was _excruciating_. They slid together slowly, flawlessly, not a single hitch or nudge out of place. It was over too soon, but then he was lifting her to do it _again_ and somehow it was even better the second time. By the third, they'd found their voices again.

“I can't believe I thought I could _wait_ for this,” he groaned, closing his eyes and letting his head loll to the side. His hips lifted, meeting her forcefully. “You’re _perfection_ , Sara. _I want to touch you._ Show me, before I'm completely lost.”

His eyes were dark and his face was flushed as he looked up, breathless and overcome. She held onto his arms tightly, breathing deeply, trying to get her bearings.

“I…” she groaned, feeling herself brush the base of his cock and she couldn't help but arch down. He moaned and closed his eyes, panting and lifting against her.

“Can you,” he gasped, “climax more than once? Will you be able to like this?” He grit his teeth and swallowed. “On _me?”_

 _“Oh,_ yes,” she whispered, and let out a broken gasp when he swelled hard inside her.

“ **Yes**. _Yes,_ I want to feel you come,” his voice was deep and rolling through her. “I won't be able to last. It will—I don't know how I'll hold out, but—Sara, _please, show me_ how to bring you to your peak like this.”

She choked out a desperate sound and thrust against him. “It's not going to take much,” she laughed.

 _“Good.”_ His growl pulled a pulse down from inside her and sent wetness pouring over his cock.

“Okay,” she said, covering his hands and drawing his touch across her body.

His eyes tore open and he stared while she moved him. He was hesitant, gentle, and she pushed his grip into her.

“Here,” she gasped, “like this,” rubbing his hands over her firmly. He moved inside her and panted, then cupped his hands over hers, bringing them to her breasts.

She immediately demonstrated and he thrust gently while he watched her. Then he nudged hers out of the way and she bit her lip and dug her fingernails into his arms. He was warm, big, thick and _eager_ , covering her and filling her, surrounding and overwhelming her—her clit was _tight, demanding_ —she whimpered when she sat hard onto him.

“Where should I touch _you?”_ she managed, thrusting to emphasize her words.

He laughed breathlessly. “You expect me to _think_ right now?”

She huffed and smirked. “You expected _me_ to,” she said.

He smiled warmly and rocked his hips. “Wherever you want, Sara.”

She hummed and tilted her clit against him, still not _quite_ enough, so she moved one of his hands down.

“Here—carefully, but—” she nudged the base of his thumb under her and rocked down.

“So delicate,” he gasped, thrusting up into her. “You’re _riveting_. _Riding_ me, _taking_ your pleasure. Like an ancient goddess ready for my tribute.”

A shocked chuckle bubbled out of her throat. _“Holy_ shit, Jaal,” she said, leaning back and closing her eyes. He was moving his thumb under her, settling comfortably, pushing up, then covering her mound with his hand.

“I've _wanted_ —” he groaned under her, lifting his hips as he diligently stroked over her clit.

She bared her teeth and sucked in a breath. Sensation was drowning her. _Warm and wet and **full** , thick pressure_—her breaths were rough, scratching out of her throat.

“Every time you touch me,” she gasped, _“every. time._ no matter how or why, I have to tear my thoughts away.”

He was watching her face, looking raw, destroyed, and asked, “Away from what?”

 _“This,”_ she groaned, spreading her thighs over him.

His breath caught and all his muscles were tight. _“Sara,”_ he hissed, sending a _sudden and hard_ charge straight up from his dick. She let out a surprised cry, and he gasped and grit his teeth. He panted. After three desperate breaths, he opened his eyes, looking embarrassed, and said, “I'm sorry, that...um…”

She laughed and shivered. “Just surprised,” she said, reaching up to cup his cheek. His pupils widened with his eyes and he sat up to kiss her.

Touch, taste, smell—Jaal surrounded and filled her completely. She could only hear their breaths and groans, them moving on each other, the fabric beneath them. If she opened her eyes all that would fill her vision would be his flushed, breathless, insatiable expression.

 _I am never going to be satisfied with any other partner again._ Fuck _. Might as well make the most of this while it lasts, then._

She pulled gently away from his kiss, licking her lips and drawing his gaze to her mouth.

“We...sometimes...use our mouths…” she hesitated, but he smiled, moving his hand off her breast and up to her hair.

“We do as well,” he whispered. “Is that what you want?” He rubbed his nose and lips along her cheek. “Do you want me to burrow between your legs and _consume_ you? I would _love_ to, Sara.”

Her heart nearly stopped.

“Ah, uh,” she stammered and somehow blushed hotter, even though he was inside her to the hilt with his tongue on her neck. “Not not—exactly...” she gasped and felt him chuckle against her.

He moved his hips and dug his fingertips into her scalp. He sat up, rested his forehead on hers, and smiled. “It's,” he breathed deeply, “good to know that I can have a similar effect on you,” he said.

She smiled and shivered. “I meant to ask if you would…” she bit her lips and gestured to her neck, “kiss like you did on my neck, but...on my breasts.”

“It wouldn't be...too much?” he asked cautiously.

“Not at _all,”_ she sighed, leaning to bare her neck and chest to him.

A deep choked off sound came from his throat and then he had his mouth on her collarbone, working his way down. He spread his hand down to the base of her neck and moved over the curve of her breast.

“You don't have to be so careful,” she giggled and kissed the top of his head, then brought her hands up to stroke down the ridges there. He looked up and smiled at her. Before she could even gasp at the tenderness in his eyes, he was back and running his tongue firmly over her nipple.

 _“Shit,”_ she hissed and dug her fingernails into him and he rumbled against her. He carefully moved his hand between them, circling slowly, matching the movements of his tongue. “You are _too_ good at this,” she groaned, “I don't know how I'll _ever_ be able to—”

He moved quickly to her other breast, taking her in _hard_ , gently holding her in his teeth. She _clenched herself_ around his cock and cried out softly. His grip tightened and he pulled her closer, then he was sending out hard thrumming energy into her clit.

 _“Jaal,”_ she gasped, moving her hips. He shivered. “I need to—” she braced her hands on his shoulders and he moved to lift his knees behind her for support. _“Yes._ Yeah, I need, _shit, don't stop,”_ she lifted herself and tilted her hips as she moved on him. “I need to _fuck_ you,” she groaned, dropping onto him hard.

A deep harsh sound came out of him, but he kept his mouth working against her. He shuddered and a charge was building at the base of his cock.

She rode him like he'd asked, smooth and hard. With every stroke she drove him deep into her. He moved firmly over her clit whenever she brought them together again. He tugged with his mouth at every lift of her hips. Waves of pent up heat were beating through his hips and she got a tempting glimpse with every thrust.

A heaviness was building inside her and she wanted to kiss him. She _needed_ to kiss him, so she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull herself closer. He sat up in curious, breathless surprise, then groaned into her when their lips met.

She was shaking. Heat was unwinding inside her, just beyond where the tip of his cock was spreading her. Her clit was warm, appeased by his touch. It was here, so close, she couldn't speak, couldn't warn him, wanted only _more, more, ye_ s—

The smallest thing. Him gently pulling back to adjust the angle of his head. His hand moving back up to her scalp, his lips brushing over hers when he took up the kiss again.

That one _devastating_ touch of his lips against hers, his breath in her mouth, and it all crashed down.

She kissed him hard, whining into his mouth as the first _thump_ ran through her core. Her clit _melted_ and sharp pleasure sparked. Her fingers gripped him so hard they felt numb for the split second she could still feel anything else. He froze _completely,_ then heat _burst_ into her just in time to be met with another wave that swallowed him in. He cried into her mouth and kissed her, clinging to her as she did to him.

She shattered, completely broken around him, crying and moaning, pushing against him as hard as she could, desperate to wring out all the pleasure he was pouring through her. They moved and clung together, hands sliding on sweat-slick skin. She couldn't—he was so—she would _never_ —he pulled away from their kiss, his breaths heaving, raw.

“Sara—” a deep quake sent thick warmth into her and he gasped, moving his free hand to the small of her back. “I'm going to—” he grit his teeth.

“What?” she managed between shivers, starting to come down.

“My _energy_ —like before, _I_ —” he cut off and pulled her flush against him, then a charge flooded out from his cock. She drew in a gasp because she was spasming around him again. Deep, sudden waves she had no warning or control over. She moaned and moved onto him harder, dragging her nipples against his chest.

_“Yes, **stars** , skkut Sara, I **want** —”_

_“Take_ it, Jaal, _**fuck**_ , whatever you want, you've _ruined_ me. Please, anything, _yes,”_

He curled into her neck with a breathy sob and carefully moved his hand up off her clit. A flash of disappointment, but then his hand was on her belly and pouring energy in to meet the charge from his dick. She clenched around him and _arched_ back with a harsh breath. His mouth was on her tits again. Harder this time, with his release granting him distracted abandon.

He growled and groaned against her, harsh movements and current slowly giving way. Gradually they faded to softer caresses and she felt the muscles in his back and shoulders relax. He gently released her breasts and started kissing up her neck, drawing his hands up as well. She shivered and pulled herself upright. He kissed her earlobe, her cheek, her nose, then rested his forehead on hers with a deeply satisfied sigh. She grinned.

 _“Wow._ I know I said that before, but _wow.”_

He chuckled and wrapped his arms warmly around her. A shudder rolled through her hips.

“That was the most beautiful experience I have ever had,” he whispered and opened his eyes to capture hers. _Oh shit…_

“I want to…” he swallowed and glanced over her face, “Sara. My heart _sings_ for you. I want…to be together. With you. I…”

“Yeah,” she breathed out, letting the tension dissipate from the middle of her back.

He smiled brilliantly. “Really?” he asked softly.

She kissed him, then pulled back to look into his eyes. “Really,” she said, nodding again and smiling.

 _“Yes!”_ he gasped, kissing her in the middle of her giggles.

“Still not sure if we _should_ be doing this, but I'm glad we are,” she said, smiling and cupping his face.

He laughed and pulled her close. “Me too.”


	6. Help - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Category: Gen  
> Characters: f!Ryder, Jaal Ama Darav
> 
> Prompt: "Here, let me help you."
> 
> Summary: Right after Jaal joins the crew, before he trusts anyone yet, he gets injured while they're on Havarl. He does not want to talk about it.

Jaal grumbled in frustration.

The wound was even more painful today, and he still didn't have a full range of movement with his left arm.

A Remnant breacher had caught him by surprise while he was trying to take out an observer that had Ryder trapped. It had gouged his back and thrown him onto a rock, but Liam overloaded it and sliced it in half with his blades before it could grab him again.

He'd washed the wound as best he could in the showers, but it was just past his shoulder blade, right where he couldn't reach to bandage it or apply ointment.

Today, they'd had to fight off Roekaar attacking the turians who'd crashed onto Havarl. It had been...unpleasant. Jaal thought Vetra suspected something was bothering him, but she didn't bring it up. Hopefully, she'd just decided it was due to her unfamiliarity with him.

_I could go to their doctor for assistance._

No.

Showing that kind of vulnerability was absolutely not something he felt comfortable doing around these aliens.

Besides, what if someone saw him heading into the medbay? They'd probably _ask_ him. About his health! Directly! He shuddered. None of them seemed to have _any_ boundaries. He'd already had a very awkward conversation with Cora about the subject.

He'd just have to manage until it healed on its own.

The door chime interrupted his annoyed thoughts. He sighed and called for them to enter.

Ryder.

Of course.

"What is it, Ryder?" He turned to her impatiently. "Do you have more uncomfortable personal questions?"

She laughed shortly and crossed her arms. "No, don't worry. I received your 'Fuck Off' message loud and clear. I came to check on you. You seemed to move a little stiffly today, and a few times you seemed to be in pain. Are you doing alright? Is there something bothering you?"

Jaal groaned and rubbed his hands down his face.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine, Ryder," he said, avoiding looking at her expression.

 _"Riiiight..."_ she drawled. "So, I know bullshit when I hear it, and that was classic. Don't lie to me, Jaal. How can we expect to establish trust if my envoy is obviously hiding something that's clearly affecting him in the field?"

_Skkut._

He couldn't see a graceful way out of this, and he was already embarrassed, so he sighed heavily and decided on the truth.

"Alright. I was injured yesterday. The wound is in a location I can't reach easily."

There. Maybe now she would be satisfied and _leave_.

"Yeah..." she said, as though she expected him to continue.

"What?" He asked in confused irritation.

"So, did Lexi's treatment not work as fast as expected? Do you need a few days downtime? I don't want you reinjuring yourself."

He cleared his throat and looked away. Stars above, she was _still_ asking about it. In the names of all the ancestors, _why?_

"...Jaal?" she asked. Apparently he'd spent too long in awkward silence. He rubbed his eyes. _Skkut_.

"I haven't sought assistance, but again, I will be fine." He closed his eyes with a wince. "Can we _please_ drop this conversation?"

"What? If you're hurt, why the hell haven't you gotten Lexi to look at it yet?"

 _"Ryder!"_ He sat on a crate and pressed the heels of his hands over his eyes.

His mortification was complete.

"I appreciate that you are asking from a place of concern and goodwill, but _please stop._ This is...I know it's not the same for you, but illness and injury is a _deeply private matter_ for angara. I would rather not discuss it."

Ryder tucked one hand into her elbow and rubbed her forehead with the other. Then she let out a sigh of frustration that sounded so much like his friend Maisi's that he nearly laughed, despite the situation.

"Jaal. _I_ already know you're hurt. Anyone else with any sense is going to figure it out, too, if you don't do something about that. What if it gets infected?"

His face was burning. She was honestly going to _keep_ —

"There is also absolutely no way you are going on my ground team for Mithrava with an open, untreated wound."

His head snapped up suddenly, his anger overcoming his embarrassment. "Havarl is my _home_. My home _world_. Mithrava contains _our_ heritage." He stood and raised his voice. "You have _no_ right to keep me from this mission!"

She raised her voice to match and stepped forward.

"Listen, whatever you do on your own time is up to you, but if you want to come with _me,_ you're going to deal with this. There is _no fucking way_ I'm dragging you back to Aya with your ass in a sling and telling Evfra, 'Oops, sorry! I let your stubborn fucking lieutenant ignore basic first aid and now our envoy is broken. Got any spares?'"

He paused.

Oh.

Well, that...did make sense.

She was still glaring at him.

He blinked at her a few times.

"How would my _ass_ be in a sling?"

"Oh, for the love of god. Just... _sit."_ Ryder pointed at his bed. "I'll be right back." She left quickly.

Jaal stared at the door for a few seconds, feeling slightly like one of his mothers had just chastised him. He sighed. _Well, what else am I going to do, really?_ He sat, but scowled about it.

After a few minutes, Ryder angrily bustled in, carrying a small bin of first aid supplies. She put it down next to his bed and sat facing him, rolling up her sleeves.

"Alright, show me," she said, sounding resigned.

He looked at her skeptically. Her forehead wrinkled and she tilted her head forward. Her eyes narrowed slightly, and her voice got clipped. "Either I treat your wound or Lexi does. And I already know about it. Take your pick."

Jaal grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes in irritation, but turned away and unfastened the top of his suit. He started to peel it down and winced when the fabric tugged on the scab that was forming.

Ryder's voice and warm hands stopped him. "Here," she said, "let me help you. You'll make it worse."

He closed his eyes while he searched for patience. He took his arms from his sleeves and rested his hands in his lap.

"It looks like your suit is stuck to a small patch," she hissed in sympathy. "I'm going to use a beam from my omnitool to get it loose. Tell me if this hurts."

Jaal stiffened, holding extremely still and breathing shallowly. Her touch was sure, strong, and she talked while she worked.

"I didn't say anything to anyone else," she said. A quiet buzzing sound carried forward. "I checked with SAM and it looks like our procedures are similar enough and medigel should work on you. I brought some numbing antibiotic ointment the Resistance medics gave us before we left, too."

The fabric gave way, exposing his raw flesh to the air. He clenched his teeth against the sting.

"...thank you," he said.

"Mm," she grunted, opening something and wiping it over her hands. "You're welcome. But don't thank me until this heals properly. I've only got basic field medic training. At least this looks pretty straightforward."

She discarded something and grabbed a familiar tube. The cool numbing effect was immediate and he felt his muscles relax.

Her hands felt...strange. Too small, too warm, and she couldn't send out any information through her touch. He could barely tell she actually had an electrical field. He nearly sent a curious greeting out before he stopped himself.

"If this is such a big privacy issue, how do angara normally deal with combat injuries you can't tend yourselves?"

Jaal's shoulders stiffened again and her hands pulled back. "Sorry," Ryder said. "I'm just awkwardly filling the silence. I'll stop."

He hung his head and huffed a small laugh. "No, that's—it's a reasonable question. I'd usually go see a medic or a doctor for help."

"Hm."

She put away the ointment and wiped her hands. A wrapper tore and crinkled behind him. She handed it over his shoulder and he took it out of curiosity. It was covered with lines of different symbols, presumably different languages from the Initiative species. He reached up to flip to his visor's translation software. It threw up suggestions for various words: _[medical] [small injury] [covering] [many species]_

"It's an adhesive bandage infused with medigel," Ryder said. He felt her fingers smooth in a straight line above his wound and spread the bandage downward. "It will stay waterproof for two days, promoting healing and keeping the wound site clean and protected. Then it should dissolve in the shower on its own. By that point, you should be okay."

She scooted back and started gathering materials and waste. Jaal looked back and turned so he wasn't facing away. She was still talking without looking at him.

"If you're not, or if you have any discomfort from it, _you need to go to Lexi,_ whether you like it or not," she glanced up sternly. "It should work just fine for angara, but we could be wrong."

He nodded and slid his arms back into his suit. Ryder stood and picked up the bin, fidgeting awkwardly. "Thank you for letting me help you," she said.

Jaal glanced up wryly. "There was another option?"

She laughed. "I suppose not," she conceded. "Still. I know you're not comfortable with us, for good reason. I promise not to invade your privacy again unless it's absolutely necessary."

He finished fastening his suit and stood. "And I'll do the same," he said with a smile. She rolled her eyes, but nodded.

On impulse, Jaal reached out and touched her forearm, sending a very gentle current of thanks. She twitched in surprise and looked up, but didn't pull away.

"Thank you, Ryder," he said, dropping his hand. She nodded and turned to go.

"We'll head to Mithrava bright and early tomorrow morning," Ryder said as she walked to the door.

"I'll be ready."

She looked back over her shoulder with a smile and a nod before she left.


	7. Rock - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Category: Gen  
> Characters: Liam Kosta, Jaal Ama Darav, Nakmor Drack (brief)
> 
> unprompted inspiration from this tumblr post: https://terriblush.tumblr.com/post/173582484418/sublimesoulpeanut-ive-convinced-myself-that
> 
> Jotted the original down on my phone and touched it up a little before posting here.

Jaal had planned on waiting on the ship for the rest of the team to get back from the field, but somehow ended up in Kralla's Song with Liam and Drack. Apparently he'd been "brooding" in the cargo bay. So now he's moping in a bar instead.

Drack had headed straight to the bar and completely ignored them both, but to his credit, Liam really is trying his best to cheer him up. He's working quite hard on convincing him that humans are telepathically connected through a subconscious hive mind. Jaal knows it's _utter skkut,_ but appreciates the effort he's putting into it, anyway. Liam is on his second drink and it's starting to get impressively ridiculous.

"You're going to have to work harder than that to convince me," Jaal says, a smile teasing at his mouth despite himself. "All the examples you gave can be easily explained by your familiarity with each other."

"Hmm..." Liam takes a sip and wrinkles his face up in thought while he looks around.

Almost half the patrons are humans, but they're all occupied with their own drinks and conversations. Jaal sees his friend's eyes light up and he slams the cup back down on the bar top.

"Alright, watch this," Liam says, glancing around. "Just lemme see..."

He pulls up a file on his omnitool and hums in a choppy rhythm, tapping his feet and mumbling under his breath. He nods, and leaves the file up while he takes a deep breath and steps into the open area in front of them. Jaal crosses his arms, truly smiling now, waiting to see what Liam's doing.

_*stomp-stomp **CLAP** *_

A few people nearby glance over, then turn away. Liam does it again.

_*stomp-stomp **CLAP** *_

Jaal sees a human woman across the room narrow her eyes at Liam, who's now turning in a slow circle, trying to draw the attention of the other humans.

_*stomp-stomp **CLAP** * *stomp-stomp **CLAP** * *stomp-stomp—*_

On the third, the human woman stands and smiles, clapping in time with him. Liam throws a grin over his shoulder at Jaal and nods at the other human, repeating his movements. This time, the three other humans she's with join in with a laugh. A salarian at the next table starts recording them and typing notes.

 _"BUDDY_ YOU'RE A _BOY_ MAKE A _BIG_ NOISE—" Liam yells and points at the human woman, who responds, "PLAYIN' IN THE STREET—" and her friends join her in harmony, "GONNA BE A BIG _MAN SOME DAY!"_ while they all keep up the percussion with their bodies.

"MUD ON YOUR _FACE!"_ comes from somewhere to the right, and Jaal sees a burly human man jump up and thrust his drink into the air. His friends are all stomping and clapping, including a few tipsy asari.

"BIG DIS _GRACE!"_ Liam yells, pointing to another human who's grinning and stomping along. They laugh and sing in harmony with him, "KICKING YOUR CAN ALL OVER THE PLACE!"

Then they all chant together, _"WE_ will, _WE_ will, _**ROCK**_ _YOU!"_ _*_ _ **CLAP**_ _* *stomp-stomp_ _ **CLAP**_ _*_

"Sing it!" Liam cries, throwing his fist in the air, and the bar _erupts._

At least half the humans are helping the rhythm along at this point, and Jaal can't help but laugh. He hears Drack's rough chuckle through the din and sees him shaking his head while he watches the show.

A loud recording plays from his left, and Jaal looks over to find a middle aged human couple leaning on each other and watching the display with delight. One of the men has his omnitool playing at full volume, and the other is holding up a text file for the both of them to read from.

Liam whirls and points at them, raising his fist again, this time in triumph. "Yes!" he cries, returning to the rhythm he began with. Even more humans are joining in now, stomping hard enough to shake the wooden floor. Soon they're _all_ chanting along with a human voice playing from the recording. Deep resonant instrumentals accompany the song.

Jaal meets eyes with another angara and tilts his head, sharing the other's amused confusion. He finds himself moving his knee in rhythm and sees that every human in the bar has joined in enthusiastically. One has climbed onto a table and is mimicking something...playing an instrument? Her friends are yelling encouragement. Jaal laughs, warmed by their sudden comradery.

Then all at once, they stop.

The recording stops.

Abrupt silence, then a cacophony of calls and laughter. A few humans rush to meet hands with Liam, who is typing on his omnitool and pleading with the grumpy asari bartender. Liam sends her credits, and she rolls her eyes and moves her hand through her omnitool interface. Music blares out of speakers, shaking instrumentals and a human voice, possibly the same person as the previous recording. Half the humans are singing along again, and others are excitedly talking to friends of other species.

Bass shakes the wall Jaal is leaning against, so he stands and heads over to his friend. Liam is smiling, panting slightly, and drinking the first of a handful of drinks bought for him by some of the other humans.

Jaal claps him on the shoulder and leans closer so Liam can hear. "Alright," he says, relaxed laughter in his voice, "I'm convinced."


End file.
